


A Bouquet-Shaped Galaxy

by TheElectricOnimator



Category: AKB0048
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bouquets, F/F, Fluff, It's Really Sweet, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Suzuko is 16 and Makoto is 18, flowershop au, give it up for the space lesbians, gomen, i can't write these characters, they're 14 and 16 in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElectricOnimator/pseuds/TheElectricOnimator
Summary: Suzuko decided to get a bouquet of flowers for her grandmother. She entered the flowershop, thinking about what bouquet to build. Suzuko noticed the purple-haired girl working as a clerk.She was cute.----------Or in which Suzuko meets Makoto who's working in a flowershop.





	1. Over The Stars Floral

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair time!

          Suzuko Kanzaki was a 16-year-old girl who was attending 00 Academy. She was living in a peaceful town called Eurostar with her grandmother, mainly because her old home was too far from the prestigious school. Her job was at a cafe right across from a flower-shop that she never really payed attention to. Her grandmother usually came when Suzuko's shift was nearly over, sometimes bearing gifts for her coworkers.

          On a warm Tuesday, Suzuko decided to surprise her grandmother with a bouquet of flowers. She always heard her grandmother talk about her favorite types of carnations, violets, and daffodils, and thought that a bouquet of them would be nice. So, with Orine and Nagisa covering her shift, Suzuko went over to the flower-shop across the street. It was called Over The Stars Floral, which made sense wiht the shop's look itself. Over The Stars had a pastel indigo paint job, complete with glittery windows and tiny stars everywhere. Under the windows were baskets of pre-made bouquets with signs that gave a price. Suzuko admired the aesthetically pleasing exterior before remembering that she needed to actually make a custom bouquet.

          She opened the glass door, hearing a golden bell jingle. "C-Coming!" A voice called, and a teenage girl no younger than 19 rushed out of the shelves of flowers. The girl was about Suzuko's height, with a purple side-ponytail, rosy cheeks, and eyes that matched the paint outside. She had a mint button-up and jeans on with an apron on top. The nametag on said apron read "Yokomizo M."

          Yokomizo sighed, "Sorry about that; had to take care of something on the shelves. H-how can I help you?" 

          "Good afternoon. Is it possible to make custom bouquets?"

          "A-absolutely!" Yokomizo replied, pulling out a laminated sheet of paper from under the clerk's desk. She pointed to a carnation with the words 'Custom Bouquets" under it. "We have 4 different sizes, a-and you need to decide whether or not you want a vase."

          Suzuko studied the paper, thinking about what her grandmother would like best. "I'll take a standard-size bouquet with no vase, please," She said. Yokomizo nodded, putting the sheet away. She led Suzuko through the shelves, which carried roses to sunflowers to honeysuckles. "Which flowers do you want, m-miss?"

          "Six purple carnations, eight violets, and six purple daffodils would be preferable."

          Yokomizo grabbed eight violets from the basket next to her, carefully making sure that the flowers were in perfect condition. "Sure thing. W-who are you making this bouquet for?" She asked, walking around with Suzuko trailing behind. 

          "This is for my grandmother. Why do you ask?"

          "Oh, nothing. I love t-these flowers, too, and I just got curious."

          Yokomizo cut the bottom of the flowers with ease, wrapping them in decorative paper. She asked Suzuko which color ribbon she wanted, and ended up using a lime green one that matched Suzuko's hair perfectly. "That'll be 2,044 yen, please. T-Thank you, and please come aga- Ah, wait!" She realized right after taking the payment, and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. Yokomizo attached it to the bouquet and hurriedly gave it to Suzuko, rushing off afterwards to take care of something in the back. 

          Suzuko watched as the purple-haired female left, and turned to read the paper left behind. It was actually Yokomizo's number, with the words "Please call tonight!!" written on top. She looked behind, unable to distinguish Yokomizo's hair from the flowers she surrounded herself with.

          That night, Suzuko dialed Yokomizo's number.

 


	2. Daffodil and Makochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Makochi,"
> 
> "What is it, daffodil?"
> 
> "Do you remember when we first met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened about 1 year later!

          Suzuko woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She grabbed for her glasses, and slowly observed her surroundings. 

          Oh yeah. Makoto slept over last night.

          The green-haired girl gently shook Makoto awake. "Wake up, Makochi. It's our anniversary, remember?"

          Makoto opened her eyes, and smiled at Suzuko. "Of course I remember, daffodil," She answered, kissing Suzuko's hand. 

          It had been one year since Makoto and Suzuko met, and their relationship changed drastically in that one year. They had gone from strangers to friends to best friends and eventually, girlfriends. Makoto left from her job to spend more time with Suzuko, since they realized that they were attending the same school. Suzuko still worked at the cafe, but Makoto always came by.

          There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Suzuko lit up. "Ah! It came!" She exclaimed, getting out of bed and walking to the door. Makoto could faintly hear her girlfriend talk to someone, wondering what she could have ordered so early in the morning. She got up and went into the living room, not seeing anything new in the environment. "What did you get?" Makoto asked, pushing strands of purple hair behind her back. Suzuko looked up, hiding something behind her. "Do you remember how we met, Makochi?"

          "Yeah? We met when I was still working at the flower shop."

          The next thing she knew, Makoto was presented with a bouquet of purple flowers. It was exactly six carnations, eight violets, and six daffodils, tied with a lime ribbon.

          It was the exact bouquet Suzuko has ordered when Makoto first met her.

          "Happy anniversary, Makochi!" Suzuko smiled, making Makoto blush. She took the flowers from her girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek.

          Makoto Yokomizo was very happy that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write these characters gomen


End file.
